


On the Things that Change With Time (and the Things That Don't)

by help_me_no



Series: Sensitivity [3]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_no/pseuds/help_me_no
Summary: Aegis thinks with time he’ll stop finding Vicious’s touch so overwhelming. Vicious thinks with time he’ll bore of having a partner so oversensitive. Both are surprised to find that doesn’t seem to be happening.Bits and pieces of something you’d have a hard time calling a relationship (and a hard time saying its not).(Or, when casual meaningless sex stops feeling so casual or meaningless but neither party knows how to address it.)
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Sensitivity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935166
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	On the Things that Change With Time (and the Things That Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different flavor and a few glimpses into Vicious's head.

**I.**

It’s been _weeks_.

Vicious knows he should be over Aegis by now. Virgin sensitivity is only hot for the novelty, he’s sure. Or at least that’s how it’s supposed to be. He’s supposed to have it out of his system by now.

Nearby, Kanata is pointing something on the ground out to Aegis. Aegis bows his head to look, and Vicious is at the perfect vantage point to watch as his hair falls from the nape of his neck. Vicious desperately wants to bite it.

-

A few hours later, Vicious crowds Aegis up against a tree. Aegis’s gloved hands are braced against it, ostensibly to keep his chest from being pinned up against the rough bark. But even as Aegis admonishes him with an annoyed “ _What_ has gotten into you?” he still goes easy as Vicious’s hand presses on his back. He still whimpers a little as Vicious’s shove surely catches Aegis’s clothes on the bark and drags the layers across his skin.

Aegis’s ears still flush peach pink as Vicious yanks at the back of his collar, the downy hairs on his skin are still fuzz-soft as Vicious drags his tongue across it, the noise that falls from his lips when Vicious finally gives in and bites down is as sweet as any juice.

**II.**

The first time they truly fucked, Aegis cried. It was intensely, overwhelmingly embarrassing, but what really sends a flush of shame through him when he remembers is the way that Vicious petted his hair as he lay collapsed on Vicious’s stomach after, and the way that touch alone brought him back to hardness better than his own hand on his cock ever has.

Vicious brings it up once, their who-knows-what-now time together, while Aegis is riding him. (Not the petting, fortunately for Aegis’s pride, but the tears, which still reminds Aegis well enough.) He lets Vicious’s hold on his hips lift and drop him, controlling the rhythm until they both come. Then, when Vicious is panting below him, about to deliver some smug smirking quip, Aegis braces himself and fucks himself down on Vicious’s not-yet-softened dick.

It burns, every nerve of Aegis’s body lighting up, and he knows the way he’s squirming is making his attempts less effective, but it feels so damn good. And, more than anything else, what keeps his blood rushing in his ears is the way Vicious gasps and whines, head thrashing, beads of moisture collecting in his own fluttering eyelashes. Aegis can feel the muscles in Vicious’s hips shifting as his legs kick behind Aegis’s back, his heels digging into the sheets and pulling them off the corners of the mattress. He cums again to the muscles of Vicious’s chest contracting beneath Aegis’s palms, and the way Vicious’s own hands grasp ineffectually at Aegis’s thighs, his arms, his shoulder, dancing away as soon as they alight, as if Vicious is too overwhelmed to know where to put them, but too afraid to leave them anywhere they might slow Aegis down.

It takes Aegis two more brain-melting oversensitive orgasms past that (and then some), dick twitching weakly and unable to add anything to the (frankly disgusting) puddle across Vicious’s abs, to bring Vicious off again but it’s so worth it.

**III.**

The first time Vicious suggests Aegis fuck him, Aegis’s jaw drops and his eyes go perfectly round with how wide they open. Vicious laughs and laughs and then when he presses his open mouth against Aegis’s clothed dick, hot and wet through the fabric, Aegis spasms and cums in his pants before Vicious is even halfway through mouthing his way up to his belt buckle.

Yuna had called for Aegis’s help with something and Vicious had strolled off to hassle her and buy Aegis some time while he hurriedly tried to compose himself and clean himself up. They don’t have the opportunity to sneak away together that night so Vicious darts off alone and furiously jacks himself off to the image of Aegis’s shocked face, the memory of his thighs trembling beneath Vicious hand, the way he could _feel_ it against his tongue as Aegis came, even through his pants, and most of all, the way Aegis’s ears were bright red the entire day and how even when arguing with Vicious he couldn’t look him directly in the eye.

-

When Aegis finally fucks Vicious the first time, what must be nearly two weeks after Vicious suggests it, he tries so hard to stay composed. But his hands shake and the muscles in his legs and stomach frequently spasm beyond his control, and his nipples are obviously hard but he can’t touch them while gripping Vicious’s thighs. Vicious eventually pushes him onto his back, pinching almost violently at his nipples as he rides Aegis until he cums twice, and starts shuddering so hard Vicious starts to worry and pulls himself off.

Vicious begins to stroke his own dick but when he reaches down to finger himself, sloppy with Aegis’s cum, he watches in awe as Aegis shudders even more violently, wails, and his back arches in what has to be a completely untouched orgasm, even if his cock has nothing left to give. Vicious nearly strips his dick raw with the intensity he uses to bring himself off as quickly as possible before Aegis’s back can even drop back to the bed.

**IV.**

Relatively early on, Aegis had gotten used to Vicious’s hand touching his. It still sent an electric shock through him every time, but after a few embarrassing close calls in front of the others, it no longer seemed hardwired to his dick. Yes, it still made him blush down his neck and across his chest, but no one could tell under his clothes. And yes, the sensation would linger across his palm and fingers for hours, leaving him repeatedly clenching and releasing a fist in the hopes of making it dissipate. But now when Vicious would ‘accidentally’ touch Aegis’s hand, it only sent a thrill up his spine and not down his cock.

And then one day Vicious is sucking said cock; and that’s another thing where Aegis has managed to work his way back from his prior hair trigger. He still comes embarrassingly fast, but usually that just means Vicious’ll keep going and Aegis is a little addicted to the way second (or sometimes third) orgasms become a full-body thing, something that burns through his veins like they’re direct channels built for that purpose. But the point remains, Aegis is sure he’s less overwhelmed by them now.

What he doesn’t consider is that recent circumstances have forced the two of them to be a little more rushed, a little more direct, in favor of not getting caught. Almost all of their most recent escapades have involved being fully clothed (or as clothed as Vicious gets), with hands or mouths or dicks against dicks and little else.

This time, for whatever reason, Vicious had carefully peeled Aegis’s gloves from his hands before starting. And that was fine. Aegis shivered a little, and it was good, but it hardly made him cum in his pants. And then almost immediately after swallowing Aegis into the back of his throat, Vicious reaches up, and pulls one of Aegis’s hands into his hair, and interlaces the fingers of their other hands.

It’s Aegis’s first orgasm of the day, it’s been approximately 20 seconds, and he comes like it’s his third.

**V.**

Early on, Aegis wonders if they should talk about it. Or rather It, with a capital I. But Aegis is the one flying blind. He doesn’t know where one would even start. And that’s ignoring the fact that he’s doing This (whatever it is) with Vicious, who is allergic to serious conversation. (And _furthermore_ , that raises the question of whether this is serious. Aegis doesn’t know how to tell, and he suspects that assuming one way or the other would put him on uneven footing with Vicious in any conversation they might hypothetically have.) He thinks they’ll have to talk about it sometime. Probably. Or it’ll implode and Vicious will wordlessly end things or show some sign of his waning interest and they’ll just stop and never speak of it and that’ll be that.

But time goes by and it only gets easier to be dragged along by whatever raging current is muddying his thoughts and squeezing the air from his lungs and flooding his body with adrenaline that sets his heart racing. He could pretend that the pull is purely of Vicious’s making, that it’s Vicious’s whims he’s tethered to, but the further they get into it the more Aegis knows he’s kicking up the rapids too.

Somewhere along the line Aegis forgets that there’s anything to talk about.

-

(Vicious doesn’t wonder if they should talk about it the same way he never wonders about if he’s gotten himself too deep with allowing one overenthusiastic teenager following him turn into a whole fucking expedition. He doesn’t wonder if he and Aegis should talk about it the same way he doesn’t wonder about how much Yuna might know about the ‘Great Transgressor’ beyond what he’s offered her, or about if he brought ruin to the Nation of Sin, or about what his long-term goals are, or about how transparent and flat the ‘Great Transgressor’ becomes when he’s forced to spend extended periods of time with people. He doesn’t think about how Aegis now probably spends more time with Vicious, sees more of Vicious, than anyone has in years, or about whether he’s not sure if he’d prefer if Aegis sees past the sex or not. He doesn’t want to know, so he doesn’t think about it.)

**VI.**

They’re walking through a town and Vicious is lagging behind as usual. It’s complete ordinary and mundane and business as usual and Aegis doesn’t realize he’s fallen from the front of the pack to the back until Vicious grabs him by the collar and yanks him into an alley.

It’s the first time they’ve touched each other with the rest of the party so close. Aegis knows its a bad idea, but when Vicious begins to pull away after only a moment of licking into Aegis mouth, moving as if to rejoin the others, Aegis drags him back down to bite his lower lip.

A few moments more and the distant voice of Kanata drifts over, a surprised “Wait, where did Vicious and Aegis go?”

The two in question pause, beginning to straighten up and tidy themselves up as Misella makes some cutting remark about taking the chance to ditch Vicious, and Kanata protests in reply, when Yuna speaks up.

“Ah, ‘zere is no need to worry. Aegis said he had some errands to take care of, and I do not doubt Vicious would use the opportunity to acquire some drink. Or ‘e may have done so first and poor Aegis was forced to chase after ‘im. I am sure zey will find their way to the inn when zey are done.”

Yuna’s voice carries far more than is natural, although no one questions why she’s projecting like that. (Kanata probably doesn’t notice but it’s hard to tell if Misella is the same, or if she’s figured things out and has just decided not to concern herself with it.) There’s a long silence between Aegis and Vicious as the sounds of their group gradually grow distant. Then Vicious grins down at Aegis, expression feral and lit by the awkward bits of light making their way into an otherwise dark alley. Aegis has to shove his hands up in Vicious face to deter him as he immediately dives down to bite at Aegis’s throat and his hands fumble to yank his clothes out of the way.

“Wait! Wait wait wait not— not _here!_ We’re in _public!_ ”

The expression on Vicious’s face as he pulls back, resting his chin on Aegis’s chest is nothing short of a pout. Though Aegis would never say it to his face, Vicious looks remarkably like a kicked puppy, and Aegis can’t fight back the amused smile.

Vicious grumbles something about Aegis not caring about being in public when they’re out in the woods (and while Aegis can feel his neck getting hot, he’s self-assured enough now that he doesn’t feel the need to immediately splutter some token protest). Despite his complaints, Vicious hooks a finger in the folded cuff of Aegis’s jacket and walks him twenty minutes back out of town to an abandoned barn they’d passed.

-

Aegis heard plenty of stories from his fellow knights about taking pretty young girls from their hometowns for a tumble in the hay. He always turned his nose up at them, priding himself on being truly devoted to his work, and scoffing at the idea that a rushed coupling in a pile of straw would be anything other than prickly and awkward and probably stinking.

And the hay _is_ prickly and awkward, and there’s a hole in the barn roof that has taken the smell past musty and well into ‘a little moldy’. But Vicious’s coat is always shockingly silky on the inside where it’s laid down and Vicious takes his time peeling all of Aegis’s layers off before fucking him so long and slow and sweet that the sky visible through the roof goes from baby blue to pink to orange to a deep purple. It takes until gray-blue moonlight begins filtering in for the two of them to catch their breath, chests heaving, one of Vicious’s arms flung across Aegis’s waist.

When they dress Aegis is indescribably thankful for how much skin his clothes cover (although he can’t resist the urge to press his thumb into every mark scattered across his chest, his stomach, his shoulders, his thighs, just to feel the sting). He’s also glad that some part of his brain had the wherewithal to keep his own mouth from Vicious’s exposed stomach, although the edge of a bite mark on Vicious’s pec skirts dangerously close to the edge of his coat. (The other marks on Vicious's thighs and throat and bicep are neatly hidden from view. Aegis watches Vicious get dressed, and although Vicious smirks every time Aegis shivers when one disappears from view, he doesn’t even pretend to avert his eyes.) Aegis picks all the hay out of his hair that he can find, and when he asks, Vicious says he got everything in the back. Aegis suspects he’s lying from the sly smirk on his face but he doesn’t call him out on it.

They don’t talk as they walk back into town, but they’re accompanied by the sound of cicadas and the smell of wild fruit beginning to go overripe.

-

It takes some doing to find the right inn that their party has taken up residence in for the night, but when they do Yuna is perched on a barstool, a half-empty glass dangling from one hand and a room key from another.

“You two ‘ave your own room so as not to wake anyone when you got back—" Vicious grins and reaches for the key but she yanks it back out of reach. “—You are next door to me and Misella, you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll keep it down,” Vicious grumbles, holding his hand out. Yuna only raises an eyebrow at him and instead hands the key to Aegis. When he takes it from her, she reaches up to pull a piece of hay from his hair.

Vicious cackles all the way to their room, even after Aegis slaps a hand over his mouth when they reach the top of the stairs.

**VII.**

Somehow the two of them keep going like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ramping up to a multi-chapter work where the two of them actually have to Address Things, and the first chapter is done, but I think I might try and finish the whole thing before I post it to keep myself from dropping it in the middle. (I'm also thinking... about maybe... taking these off anon...)  
> [Update: I did. I also suspect I may not add to this series since I have not touched the game in months now.]
> 
> Anyways, as usual, your feedback is lovely and encouraging and I always enjoy reading comments, but you do you.


End file.
